veggietalesitsforthekidsfandomcom-20200215-history
Silly Sing-Along 2: The End of Silliness?
Silly Sing-Along 2: The End of Silliness? is the eleventh Veggietales episode and the second sing-along video. It is released on November 24, 1998. Plot The plot opens in an ice cream parlor where Larry is crying himself to sleep over the cancellation of his "Silly Songs with Larry" segment. As he tosses and turns in his sleep from the bad memories, Jimmy wakes him up and asks Larry why he's so upset. Larry explains by having Jimmy go over to the jukebox and play "The Song of the Cebu", then complains that it wasn't his fault that the song got messed up. "The Song of the Cebu" is a song which Larry presents an audience with a story about a boy and 3 cebus while Archibald repeatedly interrupts with questions. As Archibald and his wife enter the parlor, Jimmy tries to cheer Larry up by playing some more songs on the jukebox. "The Promised Land" is a song which the Israelites sing about the promised land. "Good Morning George" is a song that talks about the chocolate factory. "The Thankfulness Song" is a song which Annie sings about being thankful. After hearing "The Thankfulness Song", Larry tries to cheer himself up by saying that he's thankful for the time he did have with his silly songs, but he breaks down crying again and Jimmy rushes to play more songs. "Keep Walking" is a song where the soldiers on the wall sing as Josh and crew march. "Big Things Too" is a song where Dave sings about self-esteem. "Stuff-Mart Rap" is a rap where the StuffMart salesmen sing about their store. Later, Jimmy tries again to get Larry to explain why he's so upset. A mysterious man reveals himself as Archibald Asparagus, who plays the Love Songs With Mr. Lunt segment "His Cheeseburger". "His Cheeseburger" is the song which Mr. Lunt sings about one vegetable's love for a cheeseburger. After the song, Jimmy angrily confronts Archibald over his actions, and Archibald admits it's his fault that Larry is so upset. Archibald argues that he was looking out for the show's standards, but then opens his briefcase to reveal a stack of signed papers from fans, asking that Archibald forgives Larry and restores his segment to the show. Archibald happily gives Larry back his segment, and Larry goes over to the jukebox to close the show with his latest song, "The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps". In the song, Larry is a veterinarian who yodels to animals. The nurse slips out medicine to the pet owners behind the vet's back. When the raise is not paid, Larry tells the truth thanks to a bear. Characters *Larry the Cucumber *Jimmy Gourd *Archibald Asparagus *Lovey Asparagus *Scallion 2 *Bob the Tomato *Phil Winklestien *Pa Grape *Percy Pea *Scallion 1 *Harry The Penguin *Junior Asparagus *Scallion 3 *Bob's Cat *Percy's Bear *Tom Grape *Jerry Gourd *Dad Asparagus *Mom Asparagus *Scooter Carrot *The French Peas *Mr. Lunt *Grandpa George Scallion Blink Bunny *Delivery Girl Laura Carrot *Annie *Annie's Parents *Madame Blueberry character Trivia *This is the last TV appearance of Lovey Asparagus and Phil Winklestien won't be seen until "''Bob Lends a Helping Hand" ''and ''"Larry Learns to Listen" ''in one fall. *This is the first episode where Bob the Tomato and Junior Asparagus are minor characters. *After hearing "The Thankfulness Song", Larry breaks down in tears, singing "It Isn't Any Trouble Just to S-M-I-L-E". * This is Holly Vickery's First Episode. * This is Adam Frick's First Episode. *Jimmy's ice cream parlor is based on a painting titled "Nighthawks" which shows a bartender, a man and a woman at the bar. *Some songs like My Name is Daniel, We Are the Grapes of Wrath, Love Your Neighbor, Think of Me, The Lord has Given, Larry-Boy, Oh Santa, and You Were in his Hand could've been added. *According to the audio commentary of "Josh and the Big Wall", Mike Nawrocki said that he has a bad back and while he was editing this Sing-Along special on his mother's old dining chair, he threw out his back. *On the bathroom doors there is a cucumber and a cucumber with a dress. *The episode was originally going to be released on July 21, 1998 (that same day Madame Blueberry was released), but for an odd reason, they changed the VHS cover design and replaced the theme song and logo with the 1998 versions (removed with The Water Buffalo Song and The Forgive-O-Matic) in the final VHS release on November 24, 1998. Gallery End 1997 cover 1.png|1997 cover End of silliness 1997 back cover.png|1997 back cover End 1998 cover.jpg|1998 cover End 1998 back cover.jpg|1998 back cover End 2000 cover.jpg|2000 cover End 2000 spine.jpg|2000 spine 51JVB3381GL_SL500_AA300_.jpg|2007 cover End 2007 back cover.jpg|2007 back cover PDVD_014.jpg|The original title card for The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps Category:Episodes Category:The End Of Silliness Category:Josh And The Big Wall Category:Rack Shack And Benny Category:Madame Blueberry Category:Dave And The Giant Pickle Category:Larry's Favorite Stories Category:The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown Category:If I Sang A Silly Song Category:God Made You Special Category:The Toy That Saved Christmas Category:Larry Boy & The Fib From Outer Space Category:Where's God When I'm S-Scared Category:God Wants Me To Forgive Them Category:Are You My Neighbor Category:Sing-Alongs